Westside Connection
Southern California | music = | affiliation = | current_efeds = | brand = | previous_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical Brawlers | finisher = | will = | wont = | trainer = Pei Mei | handler = | debut = | record = N/A | accomplishments = PWA World Tag Team Championship | disbanded = Pyromania 1.3 }} Westside Connection was an American professional e-wrestling tag team and stable that competed in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) during the Golden Age. The team's most legendary combination consisted of Stone and SoL, who together held the PWA World Tag Team Championship. They are most famous however as opponents for their feud at Altered Reality II in a match for the first-ever Martinez Cup. The team originally consisted of Stone and MarcusVick4Heisman (or MV4H) as a tag team. Eventually, SoL was brought in as the third man from the West Coast, then became the primary partner when MV4H needed to take a leave of absence. After Stone and SoL broke-up, with Stone winning sole possession of the Tag Team Championship, SFK substituted as Stone's final partner. History The original West Side Connection began with Stone and MarcusVick4Heinesman, or better known as MV4H. While they were successful as a duo, they sought a third man for their stable, and who else represented the west coast better than the man from Hollywood himself SoL. When MV4H needed to take a leave of absence, SoL stepped up from third man to prime tag partner for SoL. From there, we were taken on a history shaping journey, as the duo changed the way the PWA was perceived by all involved. With the knowledge that they had better raw skills than those currently main eventing the federation, SoL and Stone were driven to prove this to anyone and everyone. With the stigma of being another rookie team hanging over their heads, they tried to muscle their way into the scene with electric trash talking, extraordinary promos, and confidence to boot. It didn't take long before people began to notice the raw talant this duo posessed. With the West Side Connection gaining strength as a stable, with the return of MV4H and the addition of Jess and Jbuzz, the stable went into the stable wars tournament, and came out the other side victorious, defeating tournament favorites the now and the Tough Guys in the process. Stone and SoL finally proved their point. They were more than just great, they were destined to be the greatest. Along the way, the West Side Connection picked up a shot at the World Tag Team Titles, which they cashed in against the Main Page Mafia of Stan and Blazing Phoenix. In one of the greatest Steel Cage matches in PWA/LPW history, the West Side Connection took the titles when SoL hit his signature “Hollywood Hangover” from the top of the cage. The team would go on to continue to dominate the Tag Division until the pair had a falling out, where the fate of the Tag Team Titles was decided with a one on one match up, won by Stone. Stone would enlisting the help of SFK as his new tag team partner, but he would never recapture the magic. Both SoL and Stone would later go on to win the World and International Heavyweight Championships respectively, setting up an electric match for the inaugural Martinez Cup in the main event of Altered Reality 2, with SoL emerging victorious. Both would also become heavily involved in the production of shows, often being consulted in the booking of their respective brand. The Westside Connection truly achieved what they set out to. The proved undeniably that they were two of the best men to ever grace a PWA/LPW ring. Not only did they achieve that, but their efforts pushed the entire roster to work harder, and increase the level at which they compete. Championships and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' **PWA World Tag Team Championship **Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 7|ranked them #7 of all-time]] External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Tag Teams Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams